Loving Guilt
by PenPusher4
Summary: Als Basta betrunken Resa belästigt und Capricorn ihr zu Hilfe eilt, sticht Basta ihn nieder. Wer kümmert sich nun um Capricorn, dessen Chancen schlecht stehen ? Resa ? Schuldgefühle treiben sie dazu, doch ist es vllt auch noch etwas anderes ?..CR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tintenherz gehört mir nicht

Note: Gegen die Verwirrung: Dies spielt circa fünf Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung von Tintenherz. Resa lebt also schon ein Weilchen in Capricorns Dorf, ist aber stumm.

Für Lola, ich denk mal im Himmel haben sie Internet

* * *

Der Klang von Gesang, von lauten Gesprächen und von Besteck hallte an der Burgmauer wieder, die von den vielen Fackeln in ein tiefes Rot getaucht war, obwohl es bereits finsterste Nacht war.

Den feiernden Männern, die teilweise grölend am langen Holztisch saßen, konnte die Uhrzeit nicht egaler sein; sie feierten gerade einen erfolgreichen Beutezug - oder, in ihrem Fall, ein flammenreiches Brandschatzen.

Die Bande von Brandstiftern - zusammen mit ihrem Anführer Capricorn, der in einem imposanten, thronähnlichen Stuhl am Kopf des Tisches saß - ließ es sich bei literweise Wein und Wildschwein, das ihnen immer wieder von emsigen Mägden nachgeschenkt wurde, gutgehen. Ausgelassen stimmten sie ein Lied nach dem anderen an, obwohl mancheiner bereits zu betrunken war, um überhaupt den Mund aufzubekommen, geschweige denn dort drin seine Zunge wiederzufinden.

Eine Ausnahme bildete Capricorn, der an solchen Gelagen zwar teilnahm, sich doch immer etwas dezent zurückhielt.

Er hielt nicht viel von Kontrollverlust und er wusste sehr genau wie schnell Alkohol zu eben diesem führen konnte.

Eher spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht - das doch ansonsten so emotionslos war - eine Mischung aus Belustigung und Angewidertheit wieder, beim Anblick seiner Männer.

"Wie man sich nur so gehen lassen kann.." Murmelte er, als er an seinem Wein nippte.

Gelangweilt von diesem "Schauspiel", suchte er Zerstreuung in den Flammen um ihn herum. Gedankenverloren starrte er ins Flammeninnere, während er aus seinen Augenwinkeln immer wieder Mägde vorbeihuschen sah.

War Mortola auch unter ihnen, wunderte er sich.

Nein, von ihr war nichts zu sehen..wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich schon in ihre Kammer zurückgezogen,..zusammen mit einer guten Flasche nur für sich alleine..

Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf.

Wie doch alles bei solchen Festen aus den Fugen geriet..

Erneut ließ er seine Blicke zu den Mägden schweifen, die gerade dabei waren die letzten Reste zusammenzuräumen, um Platz für den Nachschlag zu machen.

Ein flüchtiges Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

Resa,..das Feuer ließ ihre Haare fast rot erscheinen, hätte er ihre wirkliche Farbe nicht gewusst..

..Was _sie_ wohl mit auf ihr Zimmer nahm ?

Er ertappte sich beim Weiterdenken und hielt inne; er wollte doch einen klaren Kopf bewahren.

Nein, Wein würde es ganz sicher nicht sein..und einer seiner Männer schon gar nicht, dazu war sie nicht der Typ, schon eher die anderen Mägde..

War es_ das _? Fragte er sich plötzlich selbst.

_Das Spezielle _was ihm so an ihr gefiel ?...Unter anderem.. gab er sich zur Antwort.

Mit leichter Enttäuschung stellte er fest, dass sich die Mägde gen Küche aufmachten.

Zu gerne hätte er sie noch länger im Feuerschein betrachtet...

Wann sonst bot sich schon solch eine Gelegenheit, sah er sie doch ansonsten nur für Augenblicke wenn sie etwas brachte.

Er seufzte. Irgendwie hatte der Abend seinen Reiz für ihn verloren.

Daher stand er auf, um das Ende der Feierlichkeit zu verkünden - eigentlich sprach er nur davon, dass _er_ sich nun zurückziehen würde, doch kam das auf dasselbe hinaus.

Wenn Capricorn schlafen wollte, dann war man entweder ruhig oder man fand sich am Morgen auf dem Grund des Brunnenschachts wieder - mit oder ohne Kopf kam dann auf Capricorns jeweilige Stimmung an.

So brachen alle von ihren Bänken - wenn auch mit leisem Murren - auf, um sich zu ihren Kammern zu begeben.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging Capricorn an den stark angetrunkenen unter seinen Männern vorbei, Richtung Haupthaus, zu dessen Seiteneingang auch die Mägde strömten.

Er hatte gerade seine Hand am Eisengriff der Tür, als er zwei Schatten halb verdeckt in der Dunkelheit huschen sah.

Interessiert wandte er sich von der Tür ab und ging zur Seite des großen Hauses.

In der Dunkelheit vor ihm, erkannte er trotz allem die Form von einem seiner Männer - war es Basta ? Wenn ja, dann war er ziemlich betrunken - der mit einer Magd "redete", zu mehr als Lallen war er fast nicht fähig.

Capricorn - obwohl er sich für Gewöhnlich nicht in die Liebschaften seiner Untergebenen einmischte - trat etwas näher und erkannte zu seiner Überraschung Resa.

"Komm schon..was ist denn schon dabei.." Redete Basta auf sie ein.

"Basta, lass mich in Ruhe ! Ich bin nicht interessiert !"

Schienen ihre aufgeregten, in abwehrender Haltung fuchtelnden Hände zu sagen.

Was Basta da von ihr wollte und sie so strickt ablehnte konnte sich Capricorn schon denken.

"_Nich innneressiert_..!" Flötete Basta. "Mir do' egal ob'd willst o'er nich !" Raunte er in einem gefährlichen Ton und wurde sogleich Handgreiflich als er sie am Arm packte.

Aus ihrem Mund kamen formlose Schreie.

Ganz offensichtlich schien ihr Flehen ihn erst richtig in Fahrt zu bringen.

"Ich denk' gar nich' dran-"

"Basta !" Schnitt Capricorn ihm plötzlich scharf dazwischen, als er einen Schritt auf sie zumachte.

"Hör auf." Seine Stimme war nicht lauter als im Plauderton, doch wusste man, dass sie Gefahr bedeutete.

Offenbar hatte Basta viel mehr getrunken als er eigentlich vertrug, denn das eigentlich so loyale Schoßhündchen überhörte den Befehl seines Herrn einfach und machte sich weiter an der sich wehrenden Resa zuschaffen.

"Ich sagte hör auf !" Sagte Capricorn nun merklich lauter und drängte sich grob zwischen die Beiden.

"Un' ich denk' nich' dran !" Knurrte Basta zurück, zückte sein Messer und stieß es dem völlig überraschten Capricorn in den Bauch.

Dieser rieß ungläubig die Augen auf und fiel auf die Knie, während er versuchte mit seinen Händen den Blutstrom zu stoppen.

Seine farblosen Augen wanderten von der Wunde zu Basta. Seine Sicht hüllte sich in tiefes Schwarz, als er das Bewusstsein verlor. Er war bereits weg bevor er mit dem Kopf auf dem staubigen Grund aufkam.

Erst dann schien Basta begriffen zu haben was passiert war.

Zwar unter Schock, war er schlagartig nüchtern und rannte los, um sämtliche Burgbewohner aus den Betten zu schreien.

Resa stand immernoch regungslos da, von einem tiefen Zittern ergriffen.

Langsam beugte sie sich zu Capricorn hinunter, übersah dabei taktvoll das frische Blut überall und kontrollierte seine Atmung.

Er war wirklich nur bewusstlos.

Fragte sich nur, wie lange das "nur" noch anhielt...

* * *

Würde mich riesig über Reviews freuen :DD !


	2. Erste Hilfe

Note: Tintenherz gehört mir nicht

Für Lola

_Kapitel 2 : Erste Hilfe_

_

* * *

_

Schon bald nach Bastas hastigem Aufbruch und seinen Rufen nach Hilfe, kamen die Ersten herbeigeeilt.

Aus jedem Winkel des Bergdorfes kamen Schwarzkittel, so gut und schnell sie eben konnten.

Zwar standen die Meisten dann nur ratlos vor dem am Boden liegenden Capricorn, trotzdem waren sie Willens alles für ihren Boss zu geben.

Durch den kleinen Menschenring, der sich inzwischen gebildet hatte, kämpfte sich Basta, lautstark wetternd und mit allerlei bösen Blicken um sich werfend, durch, bis er dann - sichtlich bewegt - neben Capricorn niederkniete.

Ungläubig und mit stumm zitternden Lippen starrte er auf die stark blutende Wunde, die er selbst seinem Herrn zugefügt hatte.

Jedoch rutschte er hastig näher, als es für ihn schien, dass Capricorn noch einmal das Bewusstsein erlangt hatte und etwas sagen wollte.

Basta brachte sein Ohr nahe an die sich kaum merklich bewegenden Lippen von Capricorn.

"R..Resa..." Hauchte dieser schwach.

Voller Kampfeseifer sprang Basta auf die Beine, während er gleichzeitg sein Messer zuckte, das makabrerweise immernoch von Capricorns Blut getränkt war.

"Was ist mir ihr Boss ? Soll ich der Kleinen die Kehle durchschneiden ? Ich tu's liebend gern, wenn es das ist, was ihr wünscht !"

Wie auch normalerweise, so bewegte Capricorn den Kopf kaum sichtbar.

Es war ein langsames Kopfschütteln.

Stattdessen hob er leicht die Finger an, wie um jemanden herzurufen.

Basta beugte sich nocheinmal zu ihm runter, stand dann mit grimmigen Blick auf und packte Resa unsanft am Arm.

"Los ! Geh schon !" Schubste er sie in Capricorns Richtung.

Etwas unsicher kam Resa näher.

Capricorns Augen ruhten nun ganz auf ihr, ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Ihr kam es so vor, als versuchte er ihr so vieles wie möglich nur durch seine Augen zu sagen, mit dem Wissen, dass er es später vielleicht nicht mehr tun konnte.

Resa schüttelte plötzlich bestimmt mit dem Kopf, wie um zu sagen "Ihr werdet nicht sterben".

Er blinzelte kurz.

Er schien zu verstehen.

Stand da so etwas wie Dankbarkeit in seinen Zügen geschrieben ?

"Er wirds packen, das ist doch ganz klar !"

Sagte Basta barsch und schubste sie erneut beiseite.

"Weil der Boss nämlich überleben wird !...Aber das kann er nur, wenn wir ihn jetzt ins Krankenzimmer bringen, also auf !"

Er beorderte vier Männer, die Capricorns Körper jeweils an den Füßen und an den Schultern hochhoben und gen Haupthaus trugen.

Resa beobachte die Prozession schweigend, als sie fühlte wie sich eine Hand in ihre Schulter krallte. Als sie den Kopf schmerzerfüllt umwandte sah sie Basta, der zu den Männern hinübernickte.

"Du wirst schön mitgehen, dir haben wir das zu verdanken !" Sagte er und führte sie vor sich ins Haus wie eine Gefangene.

Durch die Tür kamen sie in einen langen Flur, der in drei weitere Richtungen weiterlief, wobei sich geradeaus die Treppe zum zweiten Stockwerk befand, rechts die Küche und sonstige Lagerräume. Sie bogen jedoch links ein, dort wo die Zimmer der Mägde waren - und eben auch das Krankenzimmer.

An vielen Türen vorbei, befanden sie sich gerade an der Schwelle zum Zimmer, als sie sahen wie Capricorn vorsichtig auf das Bett gelegt wurde, das sich gegenüber der Tür und direkt unter dem Fenster befand.

Ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen entfuhr seinem Mund, nachdem er endlich lag.

Als man ihn jedoch ansprechen wollte, war er bereits vor Schmerzen wieder weggetreten.

Beinahe schon andächtig standen die vier Träger vor dem Bett und schauten auf ihren schweratmenden Herrn nieder.

Da krachte wie mit einem Donnern die Tür auf und Mortola stürmte herein.

"Was- ist- hier- passiert ?"

Ehrfüchtig - und nicht gerade lebensmüde - gingen die Schwarzkittel rasch beiseite, sodass Mortola ans Bett herantreten konnte.

Als Resa in das Gesicht der Alten sah, bemerkte sie, wie sehr ihre Unterlippe zitterte, aber auch gleichzeitig ihre immense Selbsbeherrschung, mit der sich Mortola zwang, keinen Laut von sich zu geben und auch weiterhin so unbarmherzig wie immer zu wirken.

"Raus.." Sagte Mortola leise, nachdem sie den Schwerverletzten eine Weile schweigend betrachtet hatte.

"Ich sagte raus hier !" Brüllt sie, diesmal mit dem leisen Anflug eines Zitterns in der Stimme.

Die Männer - darunter auch Basta - ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen, wobei letzterer nicht ohne leichtes Murren verschwand.

Resa wollte ihnen gerade zögerlich folgen, als sie von Mortola zurückgerufen wurde.

"Nein, _du_ nicht." Sagte die Alte eisig, den Rücken ihr immernoch zugewandt.

"Du wirst mir jetzt helfen Capricorn zu verarzten." Es war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl.

Sie wandte sich zu Resa um, und Resa wurde für einen Augenblick stutzig.

Sah sie dort Tränen in den Augen der Alten glitzern ?

Scheinbar ungerührt lief Mortola hinüber zu einem Schränkchen und förderte allerlei Verbandszeug und Arznei zutage, ebenso einen Lappen und eine Schüssel, die sie Resa in die Hand drückte.

"Geh, lauf zum Brunnen und hol Wasser !"

Resa ergriff die Schüssel und entfernte sich eilig. Kaum aus dem Haus drehte sich alles in ihrem Kopf, die Geschehnisse zu frisch, zu überwältigend, zu präsent.

Fast stolperte sie mehrmals auf ihrem Weg, doch alles mit ihr unbekannter Kraft stur beiseite schiebend und mit ihrem Ziel unmittelbar vor Augen, schleppte sie sich zum Brunnen.

Wieder im Haus, betrat sie erneut das Krankenzimmer, in dem sich Mortola gerade mit dem Lappen bewaffnet über Capricorns noch immer blutende Wunde beugte.

Große Teile dessen, was gewöhnlich verborgen blieb - dazu zählte seine Wunde, aus der weiterhin fleißig das Leben sprudelte, aber auch sein freigelegter Oberkörper - ließen ihren Kopf wieder zu schwirren beginnen.

"Na endlich, da bist du ja !" Brummte die Alte und sah von ihrer Arbeit auf.

Und, als sie Resas Blick bemerkte, fügte sie noch hinzu :

"Nun ist nicht die Zeit für Förmlichkeiten ! Mach das du die Schüssel herbringst !...Nicht dass du den Anblick verdient hättest.." Setze sie noch murmelnd und seltsamerweise mit gewissem Stolz hinzu.

Mit aller Kraft entzog sich Resa von der hypnotisierenden Wirkung des Rots und überreichte Mortola stattdessen die frischgefüllte Wasserschüssel, in der die Alte sogleich ihren blutgetränkten Lappen auswusch und, mit dem nun Sauberen, wieder über die Wunde tupfte.

Etwas unsicher stellte sich Resa hinter sie und sah ihr zu.

"Steh da nicht so dumm rum und hilf mir lieber !"

Resa gab ihr mit einem verständnislosen Blick zu verstehen, dass sie leider nicht wusste wie.

"Wie, du weißt nicht ? Du bist doch sonst so ein aufgewecktes Täubchen !"

Spielte sie auf deren Lese- und Schreibfähigkeiten an.

Resa hielt ihrem Blick stand, obwohl sie am Liebsten resigniert den Kopf gesenkt hätte, angesichts ihrer Hilflosigkeit in der Situation.

Sie tat einen Schritt zurück, als sich Mortola gnädigerweise wieder ihrem Patienten zuwandte.

"Das dieses verdammte Blut nicht aufhört zu fließen !" Hörte sie die Alte leise fluchen. Angestrengt versuchte diese die Blutung zu stoppen.

"_Das_ wäre doch mal etwas, was du tun könntest ! Lauf in den Kräutergarten und hole mir welche, so wie sie in dem Buch beschrieben sind, das dort auf dem Tisch liegt !"

Resa nickte und wollte sich gerade mit dem Buch unterm Arm Richtung Garten aufmachen, als es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel :

Würde Mortola jetzt irgendwelchen Schmutz in die Wunde bringen - und sei es auch eine gutgemeinte Kräuterpaste - so würde Capricorn höchstwahrscheinlich an einer Blutvergiftung sterben.

Einerseits war sie stolz auf ihre geistige Klarheit, andererseits schämte sie sich angesichts ihres Zweitgedankens, der da lautete, dass sein Tod sie vielleicht endlich befreien würde.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit stand sie bewegungslos im Raum und blickte auf den Menschen vor sich, der sterben würde, wenn sie jetzt nicht handelte.

Denn das war er ja immernoch, trotz all der Greueltaten, die sie ihn hatte befehlen sehen.

Würde sie ihn jetzt trotz besserem Wissen sterben lassen, dann wäre sie nicht besser als er, das war ihr mit einem Mal klar.

Sie schluckte und knallte dann das Buch geräuschvoll auf den Tisch, um so Mortolas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

"Was ist denn noch ?" Herrschte diese sie an. Resa schüttelte nur den Kopf.

" '_Nein' _? Was '_nein_' ?" Fragte die Alte verwirrt.

Auf das Buch deutend, wiederholte Resa nocheinmal die Geste.

"Soll das heißen du weigerst dich meine Befehle auszuführen ?"

Erneut schüttelte Resa mit dem Kopf, was Mortola erst Recht zur Weißglut brachte.

"Verdammt du stumme Nuss, was willst du von mir ?"

Trotz dem doch schauerlichen Anblick den Mortola bot - die Hände blutgetränkt und die Augen wie ihm Wahn weit aufgerissen - ging Resa ruhig auf sie zu und vollführte mit ihren Händen in der Luft eine Bewegung, als ob sie nähen würde.

"Jetzt ist doch nicht die Zeit zu nähen, du dummes Ding ! Ich will keinen Schal, sondern dass er hier" damit deutete sie überschwenglich auf Capricorn, " überlebt !"

Erklärte sie aufgebracht und sah dabei aus, als ob sie ihr am liebsten mit dem Besenstiel eins über Kreuz gezogen hätte.

"Wieso verstehst du nicht ?" Schienen Resas Augen zu fragen.

Stattdessen wiederholte sie die Bewegung nocheinmal, diesmal über Capricorns offener Wunde.

Gerade als ihr die Alte ärgerlich die Hand wegschlagen wollte, hielt sie inne inne.

Mortola war ein Licht aufgegangen.

"Nähen.." Wiederholte sie langsam.

"Wieso eigentlich nicht ?"

Sogleich schickte sie Resa los auf die Suche nach Nadel und Faden.

Und in der Tat, ihr Werk war von Erfolg gekrönt.

Zwar ähnelte die Naht nicht im Geringsten dem, an was sich Resa erinnern konnte immer im Fernsehen gesehen zu haben, doch sie erfüllte ihren Zweck.

Noch immer sah die Wunde zwar böse aus, doch wenigstens war die Blutung fürs erste gestillt.

Mortola strich sich eine graue Strähne, die es gewagt hatte aus ihrem festverknotetem Gefängniss zu entkommen, nach getaner Arbeit aus dem Gesicht und seufzte.

"Zugegeben.." War das einzige, was sie an Lob für Resa übrig hatte, bevor sie sich das Blut von den Händen wusch.

"So, und jetzt hilf mir ihn anzuheben, damit ich den Verband umlegen kann !"

Kommandierte sie sogleich wieder in gewohnter Weise.

* * *

Reviews :3 ?


	3. Totenwache

Disclaimer: Die Tintenwelttriologie ist eine Schöpfung von Cornelia Funke

Viel Spaß bei

_Kapitel 3 : Totenwache_

_

* * *

_

Die Schmerzen, die Capricorn während seiner Behandlung zuteil wurden, rissen ihn zwar immer mal wieder für einen kurzen Augenblick aus der Bewusstlosigkeit, doch reichte so ein Moment meist kaum für mehr als ein kurzes schmerzerfülltes Augenaufreißen, bevor er dankbarerweise wieder in eben jener Bewusstlosigkeit versank.

So kam es umso überraschender für alle Beteiligten als Capricorn dann doch am nächsten Tag schon für längere Zeit das Bewusstsein erlangte.

Resa war in der Nacht zuvor, so wie jeder andere, der versucht hatte sich dem Herrn der Brandstifter zu nähern, von Mortola fortgejagt worden. Wie ein tollwütiger Hund über einem hart erkämpften Stück Fleisch hatte sie sich vor ihm aufgebaut und absolut jeden Eindringling hinausgeworfen. Seine Ruhe, die er nun mehr als alles andere benötigte, solle um keinen Preis gestört werden. Ferner verkündete sie, dass diejenigen, die sich außerstande sahen, diese einfache Regel einzuhalten, keinen geringeren Preis als ihr eigenes Leben zu zahlen hatten.

Männer wie Basta oder Cockerell ließ das zwar insgeheim murren, doch viel dagegen tun konnten sie nicht. Mortola war Capricorns Vertretung, so war es bisher immer gewesen, wenn er fort war und damit basta.

Am nächsten Morgen nun versuchte Resa erneut ihr Glück, etwas anderes ließ ihr immer größer werdende Berg an Schuldgefühlen auch nicht zu.

Sie betrat die Stube so leise wie möglich, nur um Zeuge einer raren Momentaufnahme zu werden.

Mortola war nicht von Capricorns Seite gewichen; vielmehr hatte sie einen Stuhl nahe an sein Bett herangezogen. In diesem Stuhl saß sie immernoch, leise schnarchend, eingehüllt in eine Decke aus aufgeschlagenen Büchern. Ein Teil ihrer Buchdecke war bereits zu Boden gefallen. Dort lagen die Bücher nun, aufgeschlagen, hilflos ihren Inhalt preisgebend, wie junge Vögel, die aus dem Nest gefallen waren.

Von Weitem konnte Resa Zeichnungen von Blättern und Pflanzenteilen ausmachen.

Auch Capricorn war nun in eine Decke gehüllt.

Dieses unerwartet friedliche Bild ließ sie für einen Augenblick das Vorangegange vergessen und gab stattdessen Anstoß zur Überlegung, ob Mortola wohl die ganze Nacht aufgeblieben war, um ihm noch schnell eben jene Decke zu stricken, beide sahen gleichermaßen "fertig" aus.

Ob der Vorstellung, und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, entfuhr ihr ein Lachen.

Unglücklicherweise war Lachen etwas, bei dem sogar sie Töne hervorbrachte, sodass es zu einem Erdrutsch auf dem Bücherberg kam, als die Alte mit einem Mal in die Höhe fuhr.

Zuerst schoß ihr Blick zum noch schlafenden Capricorn hinüber, dann sondierte sie wie ein aufgescheuchter Vogel den Raum mit ihren Augen, bis sie schließlich im Eingangsbereich stehen blieben.

"Du !" Was wohl als Begrüßung gedacht war, ließ Mortola Mundwinkel heftig nach unten sausen.

"Was machst du hier ? Wie spät ist es überhaupt ?"

Resa hatte schon früh gelernt der Alten direkt zu antworten und sich nicht auf Provokationen ihrerseits einzulassen, weswegen sie auch nur auf ihre zweite Frage reagierte, indem sie eine Holzschale von einem nebenstehenden Tisch anhob, und so tat, als würde sie daraus essen.

"Du holst mich zum Essen ?"

Zur Antwort hielt sie ihr die Schale hin, woraufhin die ältere Frau den Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein, du bringst mir nichts, mein eigenes Essen hole ich mir schon selber !"

Mit offensichtlichen Schmerzen erhob sie sich aus ihrem provisorischen Bett.

Ihre Augen wanderten nocheinmal zurück zu Capricorn, dann zu Resa.

"Ich sags dir, Kleine, er atmet besser noch wenn ich zurück bin, sonst sorge ich höchstpersönlich dafür, dass es dir genauso ergeht !"

Damit und einem leichten Husten entschwand sie und Resa war allein.

Sich nicht anders zu helfen wissend, nahm sie auf dem Stuhl am Bett Platz.

Sein Atem ging schwer, als müsse er um jeden Zug kämpfen, kam es ihr in den Sinn, als sie das Zittern beim Herab- und Heraufgehen der Decke bemerkte.

So gebannt von diesem ungleichmäßigen Zitter-Rhythmus war sie, dass sie zuerst gar nicht bemerkte, dass sich seine Augen geöffnet hatten.

Als sie es dann doch tat, fuhr sie ersteinmal zusammen, als hätte man sie bei etwas ertappt.

Sein Mund stand offen, doch außer dem Hauch einen stets präsenten, gequälten Lautes kam nichts daraus hervor.

Einzig allein seine Augen, die Tatsache, dass sie sie fokussierten, zeugten von seinem Erwachen.

Es mochte der unpassendste Moment auf Erden sein, doch konnte sie nicht anders, als den Gedanken zuzulassen, dass das sonst so farblose Grau seiner Augen nun mehr das Grau einer dunklen Gewitterwolke angenommen hatte, die sich irgendwann in der Nacht abregnen und dann verschwinden würde.

Ein Keuchen entfuhr seiner Kehle, fast als breitete sich das noch vorhande Leben von seinen Augen weiter aus.

"B-bist.." Begann er plötzlich sehr leise und unter offensichtlicher, großer Anstrengung.

"Bist d-du...ei-ne W-Weiße Frau ?"

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, ja, ob sie überhaupt reagieren sollte.

Hätte er weiterhin geschwiegen, sie hätte genausowenig gewusst, ob sie nicken oder den Kopf schütteln sollte.

Stattdessen hielt sie sich absolut still und sah ihn einfach nur an.

Ob sie auf ein weiteres Zeichen seinerseits wartete, oder darauf, dass er seinen finalen Schnaufer tat, dass konnte sie sich nicht beantworten.

Er sprach nicht weiter, sah nur zurück, wobei die Zeiträume in denen er nach dem Blinzeln die Lider geschlossen hielt, immer länger wurden, bis er schließlich wieder eingeschlafen war.

Resa wagte es daraufhin nicht, sich zu rühren.

Ihre Glieder hielt sie kramphaft still, aus Angst, jede Bewegung ihrer Muskeln könnte Lärm erzeugen, der solch ein Szenario erneut heraufbeschwören würde.

* * *

Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, nur, dass sich ihre eingeschlafenen Beine mittlerweile schmerzlich bemerkbar machten und dass sie von links das Schlurfen herannahender Füße vernahm. Mortola.

Die alte Frau kam daher, wie eine Krähe, die sich soeben sattgefressen hatte und nun ihren Lieblingsast zurückbeanspruchte, von dem sie die kleineren Tauben nur zu gerne vertrieb.

Schon bevor sie einen Fuß ins Zimmer gesetzt hatte, warf sie Resa einen eisigen Blick zu.

Die Frau wollte der stummen "Aufforderung" sogleich folgen, da ertönte ein ärgerliches Räuspern.

Es war klar, dass ihr Resas Anwesenheit im Zimmer missfiel, dies aber von der Sorge, unnötigen Lärm zu verursachen und - übergeordnet - um Capricorns Wohlergehen, überwogen wurde.

Daher ließ sie sie auch in "ihrem" Stuhl sitzen und ging direkt an sein Bett.

Sachte und mit einem für Resa unerklärlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht, legte Mortola ihm die knochige Hand auf die Stirn.

Sofort wurde in ihrem Gesicht Platz für das übliche, verärgerte Umhersehen geschaffen.

Schneller als man es ihr in ihrem Alter zugetraut hätte, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt, zerrte Resa schmerzhaft am Arm aus dem Sessel und aus dem Zimmer, vor dem sie mit ihr einige Schritte entfernt stehen blieb.

"Ich will, dass du mir jetzt ganz genau beschreibst, was in meiner Abwesenheit passiert ist, hast du mich verstanden ?" Zischte sie leise auf sie ein.

"Und wag es nicht mich mit deinen kleinen Taubenaugen anzuschauen, als wüsstest du nicht wie, finde gefälligst einen Weg !"

Resa war wie vor den Kopf gestossen. Die Schreckensminuten von vorhin erschienen ihr nun mindestens eine Stunde lang und sie wusste gar nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte.

"Na los doch !"

Drängte die Alte und ließ ihre Fingernägel erneut wie Vogeklauen ihren Oberarm umkrallen.

Die junge Frau presste die Augen zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf heftig hin und her.

Sie wollte, dass es aufhörte, wollte hier weg, wollte endlich wieder nach Hause, der Albtraum hatte nun schon lange genug gedauert !

Nägel in ihrem Fleisch holten sie zurück in die Gegenwart.

"Streit es nicht ab ! Du Hexe hast was damit zu tun, ich weiß es genau !"

Verwirrung, Empörtheit, Angst, ein Tröpfchen Hass - alles in dem Blick, den sie Mortola nun zuwarf.

"Du konntest es doch bestimmt gar nicht abwarten, bis ich endlich weg war, du Giftmischerin !"

Gen Ende des Satzes vergass Mortola sich für einen Augenblick, weswegen die letzten zwei Worte auch schrill gekrischen in Resas Kopf wiederhallen konnten.

Im Wahn riss die Alte sie an den Schultern heftig vor und zurück, unterdessen sich ein Geysir aus monatelang mühsam heruntergeschluckten Anschuldigungen sich seinen Weg nach draußen bahnte.

"Verhext hast du ihn, vom ersten Augenblick an ! Ich hab ihn ja noch gewarnt, aber selbst auf mich hat er nicht mehr gehört ! Du hast doch nur auf diesen Moment gewartet, du Mörderin ! DU-"

Eine Ohrfeige hinderten weitere Worte am Herauskommen.

Resa nutze die momentante Fassungslosigkeit der Alten, um sich ihrem Griff zu entwinden und zurück ins Krankenzimmer zu eilen.

Gerade hatte Mortola ihre Sinne wieder beisammen und wollte nach ihr ausholen, da blieb ihr Blick am Türrahmen hängen und ihr Arm gefror in der Luft.

Was sie sah ließ sämtliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht weichen und sie die Augen in Furcht weit aufreißen.

Am dunklen Türrahmen befand sich die schnell mit weißer Paste hingeworfene Skizze einer Frau.

Erschrocken wandte sich die Alte an sie.

"Wo ? Wo hast du sie gesehen ?"

Resa, zwar erleichtert, dass es fürs erste funktioniert hatte, war sich doch nicht hunderprozentig sicher, ob sie das Richtige tat, als sie auf sich selbst deutete.

Es schaffte im Kopf der Alten.

"Willst du mir damit sagen, er hat dich für eine Weiße Frau gehalten ? Er war also wach ?"

Ein vorsichtiges Nicken ihrerseits.

Mortola stürmte an ihr vorbei, wie um die letzten Reste seiner Wachheit mitzuerleben.

Noch einmal fühlte sie seine Stirn, und, im Bewusstsein, dass sie immernoch genauso heiß war wie zuvor, beugte sie sich nah an ihn heran, dass nur er hören konnte wie sie flüsterte "Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie dich holen".

Ebenso schnell wie sie an ihn herangetreten war, bewegte sie sich nun von ihm weg in Richtung Schrank, der sich linkerhand befand.

Aus diesem förderte sie ein Stück Leinentuch (das Vorhergehende, mit dem sie seine Wunde gesäubert hatte, hatte sie, zusammen mit der unmittelbaren Erinnerungen an diesen Tag, verbrannt).

Sie wandte sich um, wie um einen Befehl zu erteilen, da war es, fiel ihr der Konflikt wieder ein, der noch, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, im Raum stand.

Wie eine Elster, die sich überlegte, ob ein glitzender Gegenstand es wert war, dass man für ihn gegen eine Glasscheibe flog, bedachte sie Resa für einen Herzschlag.

Misstrauen leuchtete noch voll in ihren Augen auf. Misstrauen, das, den Umständen erfolderlich, aufs Erste verschoben werden musste.

"Er hat hohes Fieber." Erklärte sie knapp. "Lauf zum Brunnen und hole kaltes Wasser !"

"Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich noch einmal hier allein lasse.."

Fügte sie leiser hinzu, halb für sie, halb für sich selbst bestimmt.

* * *

Zu ihrer Rückkehr mit dem Wassereimer, hatte die Alte das Leinentuch bereits in viele kleine Streifen zerrissen.

Sie warf einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick in den Holzeimer, Resa hätte sogar schwören können, dass Mortola kurz daran roch, bevor sie eigenhändig jeden einzelnen Streifen darin tauchte, jeweils ausrung und mit einem gewissen Abstand zueinander auf Capricorns glühendem Gesicht, aber auch seinem nackten Oberkörper verteilte, wobei sie einen großen Bogen um seinen Verband machte.

Diese Prozedur, verbunden mit einem Handauflegen zur Temperaturüberprüfung wiederholte sie gezwungenermaßen annähernd alle zehn Minuten.

In den Zeiträumen, da sie nicht mit den Tüchern beschäftigt war, blätterte sie fieberhaft in den Überresten ihres eingefallenen Bücherberges, verglich im Geiste Pflanzen, die dort auf den Seiten abgebildet waren, mit denen, die sich in ihrem Garten befanden, versuchte sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, welche von ihnen welche Wirkung hatte und wie sie in Kombination mit welcher Pflanze wirkten (Im Buch befanden sich lediglich Bilder, und selbst wenn es eine Niederschrift gewesen wäre, lesen hätte sie es, wie der Rest der Dorfbewohner mit Ausnahme Resas, eh nicht können).

Desweiteren räumte sie in den obersten Regalen des Schrankes zwischen verschiedenst geformten Fläschen umher, gleichzeitig auf der Suche nach der Erinnerung an eine ähnliche Situation, in der Hoffnung ein bereits bewährtes Mittel in ihrem Besitz zu wissen.

Hatte sie das eine Regal durch, ein zwei vollends durchgeblättert, so schickte sie Resa immer wieder in ihren Garten, zusammen mit der genauen Abbildung der jeweiligen Pflanze, die sie haben wollte.

Mehr oder minder kämpfte sich Mortola so durch ihre Kräuter, aus denen sie einige Aufgüsse herstellte, die sie im Laufe des Tages und der Nacht dem ruhenden Capricorn verabreichte.

Ein jedes Mal wenn Resa mit einer neuen Vielfalt an Kräutern den Raum betrat, sah die Alte ihres Erachtens ein wenig fertiger, geschlagener aus.

Selbst kurze Momente in denen Capricorn erwachte, konnten die Stimmung kaum aufhellen, viel zu offensichtlich war der matte Glanz in seinen Augen, der von schwerer Krankheit kündete.

Und auch Zeiten in denen er vermeintlich wach war und sprach, waren nur leere Versprechen. War es doch meist nicht mehr als ein Fiebertraum, der lautstark an die Oberfläche geraten war.

* * *

Wenn Mortola nicht mehr konnte, sprich, sich trotz all dem verdrängenden Stolz die Erschöpfung bemerkbar machte und die alte Frau sich durch ihre selbstauferlegte Geiselung nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte, übernahm Resa für sie.

Die Alte hatte dann meistens keine Kraft mehr groß zu widersprechen; ein Zustand, der ihr wahrscheinlich Recht war, anders hätte sie sich wohl mit ihrem Stolz nicht durchbringen können.

Es fand sich keine Dankbarkeit in den Falten ihres Gesichts - jedenfalls keine, die man sehen konnte - wann immer sie sich mit dem letzten bisschen Energie, was ihr zu eigen war, in den Stuhl an seiner Seite sinken ließ, nicht willens ihn selbst im Schlaf zu verlassen.

War die Alte dann tatsächlich eingeschlafen - sie kämpfte mitunter als noch erbittert gegen die sie schon seit Stunden umwabbernde, bleierne Müdigkeit an. Kaum war ein Auge geschlossen, öffnete sich das andere, aus Angst im entscheidenden Moment einzuschlafen - so war dies oft der Zeitpunkt für Resa zu bemerken, wie erschöpft sie selbst eigentlich war. Helfen durfte sie minimalst wenn Mortola wach war und allein ihr dabei zuzusehen war beinahe genug.

Es war meist inmitten jener erzwungenen Stille, da ein Hauch an sie herandrang.

Nicht immer war es ihr Name, der seinen Weg auf seine Zunge fand, und doch eilte sie jedes Mal hinzu, ihre Menschlichkeit gebot es ihr.

Ihr Kopf mochte ihn verurteilen, trotz allem weckte er ihr Mitleid.

Wenn Albträume oder unliebsame Erinnerungen ihn plagten, dann redete sie ihm zu und hielt ihn so im Jetzt und Hier.

Und quälte man ihn so sehr, dass er im Delirium versuchte zu entfliehen, nur um vom Schmerz beinahe zweigeteilt zu werden, so ging sein Leid mitunter so heftig auf sie über, dass sie nicht anders konnte als ihn zu halten, zu wiegen wie ein Kind.

Und wenn der Schrecken für ihn vorüber war, erinnerte sie sich wieder, dass er selbst es war, der sie nicht gehen lassen, sie nicht freilassen wollte, damit sie vielleicht zu ihrem eigenen Kind zurückfand.

Dann hasste sie ihn. Dann hasste sie sich. Bis zu seinem nächsten Albtraum.

Mitunter kam es auch, dass er im Traum die Hände ausstreckte, wie auf der Suche nach Halt, nach etwas, dass ihn hier halten würde, statt ihn einfach in die Dunkelheit zu entlassen.

Auch diese Bitte würde sie ihm gewähren und er würde ihre Hand halten, als wäre es die letzte Verbindung zum Leben.

* * *

Dieses Spiel aus Wachen und Bangen zog sich über zwei Tage.

Und gerade als die leise Hoffnung zu keimen begann, dass nun das Schlimmste vorüber sei, war es an Resa am darauffolgenden Morgen eine grausige Entdeckung zu machen.

Kaum hatte sie seine Decke angehoben, da stieg ihr auch schon ein eigentürmlicher Geruch in die Nase. Nicht lange und er war auch an Mortola gedrungen, die in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand und mühsam ihr herbeigeholtes Essen verschlang.

Die Schüssel fiel, mit einem Mal vergessen, mit einem Scheppern zu Boden.

Großäugig drängte sie sich an Resa vorbei und starrte voll des Entsetzens auf Capricorns Wunde, die sich entzündet hatte.

Erscheinungen wie Müdigkeit oder Hunger ließ sie nicht mehr an sich herankommen, während sie sich Richtung Kräutergarten schleppte, etwas in kaltem Schock murmelnd das klang wie "Ich hab sie doch schon fast alle durch..!".

Außer Atem kehrte sie kurzdarauf zurück, ein Büschel unscheinbarer Blätter in den Krallen. Resa schaffte ihr den Kessel Wasser vom Feuer, in den Mortola in beschwörerender, fast flehender Weise Blatt um Blatt warf.

Beim letzten Blatt schloss Mortola die Augen.

Der anderen Frau entging das Zittern in ihrer Stimme beim Ausatmen nicht.

Mortolas Augen öffneten sich wieder, langsam, als hätte sich ein nasser Film über sie gelegt, der erst beiseite gefegt werden müsse.

"Entweder es bringt ihn um, oder es bringt ihn zurück."

Stellte sie leise fest, noch einen letzten Blick auf Capricorn werfend, bevor sie den Raum verließ. So, als könnte sie den Anblick nicht länger ertragen.

* * *

Würde mich über eine Review freuen :) !


End file.
